Faim, folie et amour
by mangagarden
Summary: Quand Sebastian est pris d'une faim inhabituelle qu'il menace de sombrer dans la folie et qu'en plus, il souhaite modifier le pacte quelles seraient les nouvelles conditions de celui-ci ? Pour le savoir venez lire. (je m'excuse pour les fautes, j'ai essayé d'en faire le moins possible et je chercherais une correctrice des que possible) Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit financier de mes écrits. Le manga et les personnages sont à Yana Tobosco !**

**Encore une fois, j'ignore ce qu'il y a eu dans ma caboche pour sortir ça, mais je voulais rendre Sebastian plus atteint par la folie de ces sentiments ou par la passion du diable si vous préférez.**

**Il y a probablement encore des fautes(bien que j'aie essayé dans faire le moins possible) je m'en excuse, je tacherais de chercher une correctrice prochainement.**

**Je termine cette note en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

** Faim, folie et amour .**

-Monsieur ! Je souhaite modifier notre pacte !

Le maître de la maison Phantomhives qui venait d'avoir 15 ans sursauta son serviteur était entrée sans toquer à la porte mais de plus il l'avait ouverte tellement fort que celle-ci s'était dégonder pour finir encastré dans le mur le tout en levant la voie chose très rare chez lui.

Ciel fixa Sebastian avec un air ahuri puis son œil se voilà signe de colère :

-Non mais ça ne va pas ! Ou tu te crois ? Ton comportement est indigne d'un majordome imagine un peu si tous mes domestiques faisaient comme toi ! Répare-moi cette porte sur le champ !

Mais le démon en avait décidé autrement il se plaça devant le bureau de son bocchan et plaqua une main dessus , main qui s'enfonça dans le meuble la c'est certain Sebastian était non seulement décider à lui parler mais en plus il n'avait que faire de son statue de «majordome» pour le moment.

-Pour le moment tout cela est le cadet de mes soucis ! Je veux et j'exige de vous parlez !Sois vous acceptez sois je vous y contraindrez !

D'ailleurs ces yeux rouges rose brillants en étaient la preuve. Un duel de regard se fit puis le maître soupira il ne savait pas ce qui arriver à ce démon mais son instinct de survie lui intima d'accepter bien qu'a contre cœur d'écouter son serviteur.

-Très bien j'accepte, mais je n'ai aucune envie que les autres nous voient et surtout te vois ainsi même s'ils ne sont pas très malins ils se rendront compte que tu n'es pas disons dans ton état normal rien qu'à voir la porte et mon bureau !

Le diable sembler réfléchir puis hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord il se redressa et enleva sa main du trou qu'il avait provoqué dans le meuble. Ciel soupira bien qu'il soit toujours angoissé il était soulagé d'avoir ramené un peu à la raison le diable.

Le maître senti au fond de lui l'angoisse s'agrandir il avait pas prêter attention sur le moment mais l'autre avait bien dit qu'il désirais modifier le contrat et si ce démon avait décider de manger son âme tout de suite? Non il devait se venger avant ! Son âme irait à son démon une fois la vengeance accomplit !

Il espérait que ce démon n'ai pas trouvé un moyen de contourner cela. Sebastian remit la porte en place rapidement puis il partit rapidement après avoir lancé un :

-Vous ne bougez pas d'ici ! Je reviens dans quelques minutes !

Voilà que celui-ci lui donner des ordres ! Non mais il se prend pour qui ?! Le comte était de plus en plus irrité angoissé et furieux du comportement de son serviteur cependant comme il semblerait que ce soit plus le diable que son majordome qui voulait s'entretenir avec lui il du se résigner à l'attendre il en déduisit que cela serait bien plus prudent que d'oser s'attirait les foudres du démon.

Celui-ci revient vite d'ailleurs.  
>-Les domestiques sont partis en ville, je leur ai donné une assez longue liste de courses cela les occupera quelques heures ! Bien maintenant on va pouvoir discuter !<p>

Le brun se mit une nouvelle fois face au bureau et fixer de ces yeux celui visible du cendré.  
>-Comme je vous l'ai dit je souhaite que nous modifiions le pacte celui que nous avons établi au départ ne me convient plus du tout !<p>

Sa voie était claire et on deviner en dessous une volonté inébranlable.

Le noble commencer sérieusement a s'inquiète ainsi, il avait vu juste son majordome voulait tout de suite manger son âme !Mais hors de question il avait une vengeance à accomplir il était Ciel Phantomhive et il comptait bien le faire entendre a son serviteur !

Ciel de leva son visage dur et l'œil glacé aussi glacer que les mots qui sortir de ses lèvres :

-Il est hors de question que tu manges mon âme avant d'avoir réaliser mon souhait ! Si tu es si impatient de te régaler, tu as qu'à te dépêcher de trouver ceux qui on salit mon nom et mon être ! Plus vite, nous les retrouvons plus vite, tu auras ton festin, mais en attends n'y compte même pas !

-Du calme Bocchan je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais prendre votre âme tout de suite d'ailleurs pour être plus précis je ne désire plus vous prendre vôtre âme non désormais c'est autre chose que je désirs.

Là le noble ne comprenait plus si ce n'était pas son âme que le démon voulait alors que désirait-il ?

Tout cela commencer à venir a bout de sa patience.  
>-Sebastian explique toi clairement, car je t'avoue être perdu si tu ne veux plus mon âme que souhaite-tu donc ?<p>

Le serviteur se déplaça rapidement et souleva le jeune garçon pour ensuite le poser sur le bureau et s'agenouilla devant lui en prennent doucement sa main.

-My lord mon maître mon Ciel !

Sa voie était comme une douce caresse il embrassa plusieurs fois la fine main le noble rougisses a cette surprenante tendresse son démon leva la tête et ces yeux brillant sembler le sonder. Sebastian le fixer avec des yeux de feu un feu ardent dangereux mais envoûtant aussi.

-Je vous veux !Je ne veux pas de votre âme du moins plus en temps que repas non je veux votre être entier et surtout vôtre cœur!

Ciel le regarda un peu voir beaucoup sonné par la déclaration du brun le rouge vif avait gagner sa place sur ces joues. Il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sembler vouloir franchir ces lèvres puis enfin :

-PARDON?Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire pareil chose !?Si c'est une blague elle ai de fort mauvais goûts! Maintenant cesse donc ces sottises et retourne faire ton travail !

Le serviteur se doutait que son maître ne le prendrait pas au sérieux aussi la réaction du plus jeune ne le surprend pas.

-My lord je suis à cet instant on ne peut plus sérieux je suis non seulement épris de vous mais je vous adule je vous adore je vous veux plus que tout .

Le brun qui tenait toujours la fine main du noble la porta à ces lèvres et embrassa la paume avant de la placer sur sa joue en ferment les yeux un air doux sur le visage.

Troubler gêner inquiète et perturber le comte ne sut que faire.

-S...Sebastian par le plus grand des hasards est-il possible que tu ai testé l'opium de Lau?

Il espérait au fond de lui que cela soit le cas car sinon il ...

Oui tiens qu'aller t-il faire ? Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il détestait réellement Sebastian bien sur il donner l'allusion que c'était le cas mais au fond de lui ah mais a quoi il pensait là?

Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas réfléchir plus à la question surtout que sa main toujours sur la joue de son domestique lui sembler chaude et faisait bondir son cœur qui était déjà bien affolé depuis le début de l'entretien.

Un long soupir de bien être franchi les lèvres du démon, il se sentait si bien en la présence de son contractant.

Lui un puissant démon se montrer si doux devant un humain mais l'humain en question n'était pas n'importe qui non c'était son maître son Ciel son contractant et celui qui deviendrait sien pour l'éternité il ferrait tout pour cela même sa douceur était emprunt de folie on dit que l'amour est plus puissant qu'une drogue plus douloureux qu'un poison et plus cruel que la mort . Dans son cas cela pouvait être totalement vrai.

-Bocchan mon maître adoré croyez bien j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces j'ai résister j'ai essayer de tuer ce que je ressentais mais tout cela est vain je vous aime tant je suis devenu fou complètement fou de vous!

Sebastian fixa Ciel les yeux brûlants scintillants et remplit d'une passion trop longtemps contenue.

Sa voix s'éleva a nouveau remplit de ce timbre qu'avait les hommes désespéraient aux portes de la folie et il l'était.

-Fou, je suis fou !Je ne puis imaginer être avec quelqu'un d'autre que vous je ne veux pas vous laisser à quelqu'un ne serait-ce que votre fiancée si vous saviez la haine qui me ronge a voir vos proches vous effleurez vous toucher vous regardez je suis un démon un être maléfique je devrais vous haire et me voilà à genoux devant vous a attendre un geste de vous!

Le majordome tenait la un étrange discourt son maître ne savait que faire il était affreusement gêné et mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que le brun éprouverait des sentiments pour lui ou alors ceux de la gourmandise pour son âme et de la haine voir du mépris, mais sûrement pas des sentiments pareils que ceux décrits par son démon.

-S... Sebastian je suis sur que tu te trompes .Tu ne peux pas m'aimer comme tu viens de le préciser tu devrais me hait non? Tu as sûrement trop faim et cela te fait perdre la tête, mais ne confond pas cela avec l'amour !

Son domestique ricana il tira brusquement le poignet de l'humain le faisant basculer sur lui et le serra contre lui en haletant.

-J'ai perdu la tête oui je l'admets et croyez bien que me savoir amoureux de vous ne me réjouit pas mais je ne peux rien y faire je suis épris de vous complètement éperdument vous êtes mon obsession, vous avez était cruel de m'enlever mon cœur de m'emprisonner dans une cage de sentiment si peu digne de moi un grand démon mais en réparation j'exige que a votre tour vous subissiez la même chose !

Le plus âgé frotta sa joue contre celle du cendré en humant l'odeur, il frissonna une drogue cet humain était une drogue, une passion, une obsession, un péché absolu et lui un démon ne pouvait résister à cela.

-Soyez mien soyez rien qu'a moi avant que je ne sombre totalement et que je tue tout ceux qui vous entoure j'en suis réduit à vouloir tuer tout le monde pour que vous n'aillez plus que moi! J'ai faim, j'ai si faim de vous de votre âme de vôtre corps de vôtre cœur j'ai faim de vous et je ne peux plus refréner cela!

Plus rouge que jamais l'humain était serrait contre le corps de son serviteur le noble essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte mais en réponse il sentit les bras se resserrait contre lui.

Il haletait son cœur s'affoler de plus en plus il devait au moins s'éloigner pour réfléchir mieux, car la proximité de cet être démoniaque ne l'aider pas.

-D... Du calme déjà lâche moi que je puisse respirais !

À contre cœur le démon desserra son étreinte aussitôt le comte en profita pour mettre de la distance entre eux ces yeux flous sous la vague d'émotion qu'il ressentait fixer le diable.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire après tout tu es un démon et je le répète encore comme tu la dis si bien il y a quelque instant tu devrais me haire .

Un grondement lui coupa la parole :

-Oui! Oh que oui je le devrais mais vous m'avez rendu comme ça !Je vous hais d'une certaine manière de m'avoir fait ça vous avez fait naître ce sentiment écœurant pour un diable en moi je vous hais mais je vous aime plus encore ! Si vous saviez comme je me consume je vous veux !

Le brun haletait de plus en plus il sentait qu'il allait perdre le peu de raisons qu'il conservait comment un humain pouvait-il lui faire perdre la tête à ce point? Mais c'était plus fort que lui il le voulait il le désirait il sait que jamais il n'aurait de répit tant qu'il ne posséderait pas Ciel tout entier âme corps et cœur!

Le diable en lui commença à apparaître sur les traits qu'avait humaniser Sebastian sa main munie de griffes pris le menton tremblotent du plus jeune ces yeux enflammés ardent et envoûtant le regarder plus intensément que jamais.

-Et je ferrais tout pour vous avoir non, je reprends je ferrais tout pour t'avoir !Sebastian t'aime le majordome t'ai dévouer mais le diable que je suis c'est autre chose encore il a comprit ce qu'était la passion du diable une passion destructrice tu sera a moi de gré ou de force pourtant je ne veux pas te faire de mal non je veux que tu vienne de toi-même que tu me rends ce sentiment que tu sois dans mon étreinte pour toujours!

L'autre main caressa du bout des griffes la joue du jeune garçon celui-ci se sentait confus il s'embrouiller de plus en plus il ne n'avait plus ce qu'il devait faire ou dire tout cela était trop pour lui.

- Je ne veux plus que ta cousine ou qui que ce soit te sert les seuls bras autoriser à te tenir sont les miens!Je trancherais les bras de tout ceux qui oseront! Je n'hésiterais pas a tout détruire à tuer tout autour de toi pour que je sois le seul que tu regardes je n'hésiterais pas à détruire ce misérable monde si tu me repousses ou me rejettes!La faim et la passion du diable sont horribles mais tu peux contenir cela il te suffit d'accepter de modifier le pacte et d'apaiser ma faim.

Ciel trembler légèrement ce démon lui mettait un tel pouvoir entre les mains le pouvoir de sauver ce monde s'il répond aux attentes du diable mais aussi le pouvoir de détruire si jamais il oser le repousser.

Pourtant le démon qui le fixa lui sembler aussi fou que désespérait il se sentait envahit par les flammes, mais elles ne le gêner pas au contraire la chaleur était brûlante mais douce à la fois.

Ce démon pouvait le tuer d'un mouvement et pourtant il sentait que si il lui répondes il serait certes passionné fou et impatient mais aussi protecteur et soucieux de son bien être.

Cependant le monde il en avait rien a faire il y a longtemps qu'il lui avait tourner le dos et il ne s'en soucier pas du tout le diable pouvait en faire se qu'il voulait cela lui était bien égal non pas totalement car il y avait Lizzie et s'il ne l'aimer pas en tant que fiancé il l'aimer comme une sœur même si elle avait le don de l'exaspérait. Il n'apprécier pas la brusque familiarité dont le démon faisait preuve mais il décida de passa au-dessus mieux vaut ne pas trop tirer le diable par la queue.

Il resta perdu dans ces pensées son cerveau réfléchit rapidement les dernières années lui revenait en mémoire il pensa tous les moments qu'il avait vécus avec son majordome il avait lui aussi eu des sursauts au cœur en présence de Sebastian mais il avait tout fait pour les ignorer car il penser que c'était impossible et que le démon se moquerait de lui ci il l' la il avait au début vaguement penser que celui-ci se jouer de lui mais en voyant le regard déterminé le souffle haletant la lèvre mordue sûrement pour se retenir il su il était convaincu que le diable était sincère.

Il avait tus ces sentiments il s'était efforcer de les oublier mais alors qu'il penser avoir réussi il semblerait que tout ce qu'il est put faire c'est se mentir a lui même.

Certes ils étaient tous les deux des hommes il était un comte et lui un serviteur mais tout cela c'était des règles morales et Ciel avait depuis longtemps tourner le dos à tout ça plus il savait que le diable lui n'en avait toujours rien eu à faire de la moralité.

De plus il savait que le diable lui n'en avait toujours rien eu à faire de la moralité. Et s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même il était certes troublé et quelque peu perturber par la déclaration du brun mais aussi flatté agréablement surpris et aussi heureux ?

Oui, il était heureux de savoir que quelqu'un l'aimer autant non pas quelqu'un c'est Sebastian son démon son majordome celui qu'il la sortit de l'enfer et qui a su lui rendre une semblent de vie. Cet être lui rendait les sentiments qu'il avait depuis déjà longtemps enfuit en lui et puis depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti le sentiment de bonheur et de sécurité qu'il ressentait quand il était avec lui ?Le diable était le seul à connaître ces peurs ces angoisses a savoir les horribles choses qu'il lui était arrivé à le comprendre a savoir aussi l'apaiser.

Le diable était le seul à connaître ces peurs ces angoisses a savoir les horribles choses qu'il lui était arriver a le comprendre a savoir aussi l'apaiser. Il le connait entièrement.

Sebastian lui commencer sérieusement à s'impatienter il craignait la réponse de son bocchan malgré tout ce qu'il lui a dit. L'idée d'être rejeter par lui le rendit furieux son aura noire se propagea dans la pièce alors qu'un grondement inhumain se fit entendre des plumes noires tombées dans la pièce. Ciel ne répondit pas il ne voulait sûrement pas lui dire non et avait choisi de se taire mais pour lui c'était comme ci il avait prononcé ce mot fatal! Fatal pour ceux qui entourent l'humain pour sa chère cousine pour le reste de sa famille pour les serviteurs pour toute la terre la rage se mêla a la tristesse .

Le noble senti immédiatement le changement d'atmosphère la main qui tenait toujours son menton s'était faite plus monstrueuse et quand il vis son majordome se transformer il paniqua mais son instinct lui dicta se qu'il devait faire il se redressa légèrement en rougissent d'avance a se qu'il allait faire.

Respirant rapidement les joues bien rouges le plus jeune posa chastement ces lèvres sur celle du démon dont les canines s'étaient allongées comme celles d'un chat et se serra contre lui malgré tout il trembler légèrement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la crainte mais c'était Sebastian c'était son démon là et il lui faisait confiance!

Confiance, il lui faisait confiance alors qu'il ne l'accorder plus depuis ce fameux jour, mais la c'était différent !

Surpris étonner et aussi apaiser l'aura noir se dissipa presque aussitôt et le diable repris son apparence humaine, il baissa les yeux et fixa le visage rougissant du noble nicher contre son buste.

Est-ce que finalement il réponde à ces sentiments ? Ou bien, il avait voulu le calmer pour sauver le monde ?

Puis un léger murmure timide se fit entendre aux oreilles du brun :  
>-Régale-toi dévores moi jour âpres jour garde moi emprisonner dans ton étreinte.<p>

Ce n'était pas le je t'aime que Sebastian voulût entendre mais il savait que pour le noble il lui serait dur de dire ces mots même s'il les ressentait pour le moment il s'en contenterait un sourire sincère se dessina sur ces lèvres et la prochaine étreinte se fit non plus désespérait mais tout aussi passionner.

Le maître des lieux lui donna un ordre un ordre oh combien délicieux :  
>-Garde-moi a jamais dans ton étreinte et ne laisse personne m'enlever de t'es bras !<p>

Un sourire accompagna sa réponse :  
>_Yes master of my heart!<p>

Les jours avaient défilé plus ou moins normalement le majordome et son maître se comporter normalement comme tout personnes appartenant à deux rangs différents, mais il y avait les petits moments volés les sous-entendus que seuls eux deux pouvaient comprendre et surtout ils savaient l'un était lié à l'autre pour toujours.

Néanmoins le diable contenait a grande peine sa jalousie il avait prévenu son maître la dessus : la passion du diable est possessive démoniaque remplit de folie.

Mais Ciel arriver à le calmer bien que parfois c'était juste il eut quelques victimes de la folie démoniaque cependant, il essayer de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas dérangent pour son maître les victimes de sa démence était le plus souvent des personnes peu recommandables et qui avait oser toucher ou blesser son maître.

La personne qui avait failli mourir plus d'un fois fut lady Elizabeth toujours a serrait son bocchan à lui faire des embrassades et il avait une fois surpris celle-ci a essayer d'embrasser son et il insiste Son Ciel.

Pourquoi une pièce du manoir fut détruite ce jour-là ? Pourquoi précisément la pièce qui contenait les affaires de la demoiselle venue passer quelques jours au manoir ?

Personne a part le comte et son serviteur le su mais le lendemain profitent de la présence de sa tante Ciel avait eu des gestes et des paroles qui avaient ravi le démon.

Il rompit les fiançailles malgré les protestations de la lady et de sa mère mais son maître avait su user de paroles et d'arguments de taille. Cela l'avait considérablement apaisé.

Le premier « je t'aime » que le noble eût prononcé vient plus vite qu'il n'eut cru le soir même d'avoir rompu ce fut ces mots qui contentaient le plus le diable. Il avait échangé plusieurs instants d'étreinte de câlins de baiser et de moments intimes mais la joie et le bonheur ressentie bien que merveilleux fut plus faible face à cette petite phrase.

De nos jours dans un spacieux appartement.

Assit sur le canapé un livre à la main le cendré tourna calmement les pages alors que sur ces genoux reposer la tête de son amant.

-Ciel, il va falloir songer à déménager, on est la depuis 10 ans déjà !

Aussi jeunes et beaux qu'au début de leurs relations les jeunes hommes ou plutôt le jeune homme et le jeune garçon se fixèrent.

Plus de 100 ans se sont écouler depuis que le comte qu'il ne l'était plus désormais avait répondu a ces sentiments aussi afin de rester éternellement ensemble Sebastian avait fait de lui un démon. En général, il passer quelques années dans une ville puis déménager histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer. En effet même s'ils sortaient peu souvent voire deux personnes ne jamais prendre de rides ou de signes de l'age auraient fini par interroger les ils changé de ville sois de région ou même de pays ils faisaient selon leurs envies.

Mais ce n'était pas par réelle crainte qu'ils cacher cela non, c'était pour être tranquille, ils aimer être ensemble sans personnes pour leur poser problème et cela leur permet de renouveler leurs quotidiens.

Il était arrivé quelques fois ou des personnes hommes comme femmes montrées de l'intérêt aux cendré les rares foies où ils sortaient et tout le temps, le brun avait réagit le tout plus ou moins violemment selon les gestes de la personne.

Sa jalousie l'effrayer parfois, il était conscient que son amour n'était pas sain, mais si lui, il était jaloux son aimé l'était tout autant. Lui aussi, on le regarder et on lui montré de l'enterrer et quand cela arriver les personnes faisaient face à un Ciel jaloux et cela peut être tout aussi douloureux.

Donc si son amour n'était pas sain celui de ciel non plus et tant mieux, car ils sont des démons quand même et les démons, c'est tout sauf saint !

Il fut tirait de ses pensées par la voie de son aimé.

-On fait quoi des meubles cette fois-ci ? Je serais d'avis de les changer, il faut dire que Lucifer a fait de sérieux dégâts sur le canapé les murs et l'armoire !

-Ah parce que tu crois que Jésus est mieux ? Il a détruit les chaises à baptiser tous les bas de meubles ou presque et je ne te parle pas de l'état des pieds du buffet !

Ah ces deux l'on peut dire que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était toujours un perpétuel jeu de répliques et de regards, mais cela les amuse.

En parlent de Jésus et Lucifer les voici justement en entendant les deux diables les appelles.

-Oh moins Jésus n'a pas cru bon de transformer tous les tissus et les rideaux en rubans ! Tu vas l'éduquer un peu ton stupide matou ?

-Et toi alors ? Je te signale que ton sale cabot a encore une fois réduit nos chaussures en dépotoirs d'œuvres si tu vois ce que je veux dire alors je m'occupe d'éduquer mon chat et toi, tu t'occupes d'éduquer ton chien !

En effet les deux hommes avaient trouvé un carton dans une ruelle il y a de cela une semaine dedans se trouver un jeune chiot et un chaton l'idée de prendre un animal les trottent dans leurs têtes depuis quelques années, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à se décider l'un voulait absolument un chien et l'autre un chat et là se fut la réponse à leur dilemme.

Depuis qu'il était démon Ciel n'avait plus de problèmes respiratoires et plus d'allergies, ils avaient donc pu prendre les deux animaux.

Ciel eu son chien et Sebastian son chat les deux animaux s'entendaient bien et leurs maîtres étaient contents heureux et comblés.

Bon alors ou aller t-ils aller cette fois-ci ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit financier de mes écrits. Le manga et les personnages sont à Yana Tobosco !**

**Encore une fois pardon pour les fautes je cherche activement une correctrice ou correcteur qui me corrigera un peu de patience s'il vous plait.**

**Grippé et couché avec une fièvre asser intense voilà se que mon cerveau a sorti j'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaira^^**

**Je suis trés toucher par vos rewiens et le nombre de messages personnels que j'ai reçu je vous remercie de tout cœur et tacherais de donner une suite digne de vos attentes.**

**Je termine cette note en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

**Tricheur.**

Tricheur ! Oui, il le dit, il le pense, il le confirme assume ces paroles et il ne manquera pas de le faire savoir au concerner son amant était un tricheur !

Lui Sebastian Michaelis regarda son amant Ciel Phantomhive était un fourbe et un tricheur !

Pourquoi ?Allons imaginez Ciel le noble et magnifique démon aux cheveux cendré au teint de porcelaine la plus fine et précieuse qui soit endormi un bras étendu poser sur l'oreille la tête reposent sur un autre oreiller une main replier contre sa joue les cheveux en bataille les lèvres entrouvertes une respiration calme soulèvent la légère chemise blanche qu'il porter.

Chemise qui appartenait au brun qui n'avait même pas pris soin de boutonner dévoilent donc parfaitement les formes et courbes plus que parfais de cet être qui la porter et qui en cet instant aurait pu être confondu avec un ange, mais qui Sebastian pouvait l'assurée n'en était absolument pas un.

Le tout sur des draps d'un gris satiné qui rendait encore plus grâce à la beauté de l'endormi.

Cela donner donc un Ciel qui lancer malgré lui une sorte d'invitation qui disait « dévore moi » a son amant et lui grand démon ne résister pas d'habitude.

Bien que le sommeil soit un luxe pour eux les démons l'ancien comte aimait s'y abandonner quelque heure par semaine cela le détendait à ce qu'il disait. Mais Ciel était souvent interrompu pendant son sommeil par un diable qui se pourlécher les lèvres.

Autrement dit, un diable affamer. Il semblerait que le simple fait de s'endormir réveille l'appétit du démon bien que celui-ci est toujours envie et a bien y réfléchir tout lui était plus ou moins prétexte.

.Il avait tout essayer mis toutes les tenues possibles jusqu'à un pyjama hideux mais rien eu à faire son amant finisser toujours par le réveiller pour mettre en pratique les idées toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres qui lui trotter dans la tête.

Si cela pouvait être agréable il y a des moments ou Ciel voudrait tout de même profiter de ces moments de sommeils en paix surtout maintenant qu'il pouvait dormir sans cauchemarder.

Mais cette fois-ci, il semblerait que le brun debout à l'entrer de la chambre se retient à grand peine. Ouh qu'il n'était pas content son Ciel était la endormi a croquer et lui qui rêvait justement de le réveiller pour le manger tout cru.

Pourtant il semblerait que le cendré est réussi son plan a savoir rester tranquille le temps de sa sieste.

Comment ? Et bien même s'il s'en défendait le jeune démon avait plus ou moins sympathiser avec Lucifer. Il ne rechigner plus à lui offrir une gratouillette à l'occasion, et même à lui donner un surnom affectueux comme « suppôt de Satan »

Si si venant du noble cela sonner comme affectueux. Par contre, Sebastian avait plus de mal avec Jésus, mais cela commencer à venir tout doucement.

Donc nous disons Ciel est la endormi abandonner un appel à la gourmandise et a la luxure si en temps normal le diable qu'il était n'aurait pas hésiter une seconde il semblerait que Ciel l'avait bel et bien eu !

Ce petit démon endormi avait accueilli des invités avec lui.Jésus le jeune chiot blanc couvert de tache caramel ici et la était coucher contre son flan et Lucifer adorable petit chaton tout noir rouler en boule sur l'épaule du cendré.

Aucun doute réveiller son amant viendrais à réveiller cette adorable et douce créature hors si un chaton doit bien grandir, il a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, il ne pouvait quand même pas être égoïste et le réveiller !Non non tout mais pas ça il n'oserait jamais obliger la si belle créature a se réveiller a bouger de la ou elle était coucher surtout que cela était des plus confortable le brun parler en connaissance de cause.

En faite, tout endroit du noble est beau agréable et réveiller Jésus ne l'aurait pas gêner il ne pus se résoudre à faire cela avec son Lucifer.

Aucun doute que Ciel tenait la un allié de taille. Aller savoir si c'est le jeune démon qui a invité le chaton ou le chaton qui s'est invité. Mais en dormant avec le chaton son amant savait très bien ce qu'il faisait ! Il tenait la un des moyens les plus sures qui sois de terminer tranquillement ces heures de sommeil !

Il allait donc devoir attendre que le chaton quitte la si agréable place qui s'était trouvée.  
>Avec un très long soupir à fendre l'âme l'ancien majordome se résigna a laisser dormir son diable d'amant avec son adorable chaton et le chiot mais ça il pouvait être sur que le cendré aller le payer !<p>

On ne laisse pas un diable affamé devant un succulent repas en l'empêchent de manger impunément !Aucun doute la dessus il allait lui faire assumer sa responsabilité !

Mais en attendent vu que trois des quatre habitants de l'appartement avaient décider de dormir pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre un peu ? Lui aussi aimer bien le luxe du sommeil puis ainsi, il aurait toute les forces nécessaires pour pleinement déguster son diablotin après.

Avec la discrétion propre aux démons Sebastian se glissa sur le lit se retenant de râler d'être séparais de Ciel par Jésus, mais pour une fois, il ferrait avec !

La ensemble tout les quatre les êtres se rejoignis dans le pays des nuages mais il est sur que si leurs rêves est calme le réveille le sera beaucoup moins !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit financier de mes écrits. Le manga et les personnages sont à Yana Tobosco !**

**Encore une fois pardon pour les fautes je cherche une correctrice ou correcteur qui me corrigera un peu de patience s'il vous plait.**

**Vu mon dernier chapitre je dirais que écrire des fanfics quand je suis fiévreuse je suis pas sur que ce soit une super idée.**

**Bon actuellement je toujours grippée mais mon cerveau refuse de se reposer et me fait écrire.**

**Je suis très toucher par vos messages je suis heureuse qu'on apprécie autant ma fic je suis également très honorée de vos encouragement et j'espere que la suite continuera a vous plaire.**

**Je termine cette note en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

**Je suis à toi tu est a moi !**

Sebastian Michaelis si au début, je supporter difficilement ce nom désormais, je le considère plus que jamais ma vraie identité. Car c'est celui qui a commencé notre lien.

Je te désir je te convoite je te veux je t'adule je te dévoue ma vie même si quelque part je te hait de m'avoir rendu si dépendant.

Je te suis tien. Toi Ciel Phantomhive misérable humain que tu étais, tu as réussi à me piéger moi un démon puissant très puissant même. Des l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, j'ai su en moi que je te serais lié à vie.

Je dois dire que je pensais plutôt que ce serait toi qui se lierais à moi, mais à croire que la vie s'est amuser a me jouer un tour, c'est un lien réciproque. Tu es lié à moi et je suis lié à toi.

Nous nous somme enchainés l'un à l'autre avec des chaines faites de haine de passion de désirs de convoitise de dépendance et de folie les détruire nous est impossible. Alors puisque nous ne pouvons les défaire, nous les avons renforcées plus encore. Nous les avons consolidées puis nous nous somme mis dans une cage. Une cage ou seul nous deux peuvent y entrer une cage où il n'y a que toi et moi.

Nous ne supportons pas que quelqu'un s'approche de nous essaye de se mettre entre nous ou d'ouvrir notre cage.

Ce besoin de n'être que tous les deux est encré dans la folie de nos émotions. Nous savons que nous sommes fous déments posséder par la plus forte des dépendances, mais nous nous plaisons ainsi et nous l'avons acceptés. Je ne sais pas si on peux dire que nous avons eu le choix. Je pense que non toi et moi nous étions condamnés a l'instant ou nos vies se sont croisées.

Et quand je me suis déclaré a toi j'ai était très claire sur ce point de gré ou de force tu serait devenu mien mais tu a accepté de ton plein gré et je m'en réjouit jour après jour.

Jamais nous avons regretté de nous enfermer dedans nous avons détruit les clés qui ouvraient la cage, nous sommes prisonniers éternellement.

La passion du diable est bien plus intense que le sentiment d'amour que les mortels éprouves.

Folie intense folie irréel folie destructrice folie passionnée folie du diable. Je te veux mien pour l'éternité.  
>Je te veux et tu l'es oui, tu es mien pour l'éternité.<p>

Pourtant autant ma passion est remplie de folie douloureuse et dangereuse autant, elle est douce quand elle est contre toi.

À moi et rien qu'a moi, tu es mien, tu me la promis, et même sans ce serment, je ne laisserais personne te touche t'effleurer te regarder non-personne.

Tu es à moi, tu m'as rendu ainsi, tu m'as piégé, tu as condamné un diable à être a jamais dépendant de toi.

Pour l'éternité, je serais avec toi pour l'éternité, tu seras avec moi.

Ceux qui oseront vouloir nous séparaient mourront ceux qui oseront se mettre entre nous subiront la plus horrible des morts.

Tu le sais, c'est pourquoi alors que je suis la devant toi le gant couvert de sang, tu n'es pas étonné.Tu sais que c'est le sang de quelqu'un qui t'as regarder de trop prés ou bien qui a eu des propos qui m'as fortement déplus ou qui a entrepris un geste mais je pense que cela t'importe peu.

Tu soupires légèrement et te lèves du canapé où tu étais occupé a lire, je m'incline malgré les années, je garde cette habitude comme pour te dire que je te suis dévouée, je te suis passionnée, je te suis dépendant et je te suis enchainé.

Je sens t'es douces mains sur mes joues. Tu me redresses la tête et me fixes de ton œil bleu. Un saphir fait pale comparaison a coter de ton œil. Un joyeux pur et brut magnifique comme tout ce que tu es.

-Sebastian, je ne veux pas savoir qui c'était ni ce qu'il a fait cela m'importe peu.

J'aime quand tu dis ces mots elles résonnent en moi comme la mélodie du démon comme une déclaration tu me prouves ainsi que tout ce qui n'est pas moi se qui n'est pas nous te laisse indiffèrent.

Tu ne veux pas savoir a qui est ce sang tu ne t'en inquiète pas cela ne te trouble même pas. Non tout ce qui compte, c'est nous.

Je souris a t'es propos, je sais bien que si c'était l'inverse si c'était moi qui avais regardé ou parler d'une manière qui t'aurait déplu, tu aurais fait pareil. Tu es toi aussi d'une jalousie terrifiant pourtant ni toi ni moi avons de regrets, nous souhaitons rester justes ensembles, toi et moi sans personnes.

Comme un accord silencieux nous nous somme dictés une seule conduite je m'occuperais de ceux qui montrent trop d'intérêts pour toi et tu t'occupe de ceux qui le font pour moi.

Si quelqu'un ne veut pas mourir, il lui suffit de ne pas nous approcher tout simplement !

-Je suis tien, tu es mien !

Ces mots, je te l'ai dit tous les jours et toujours, elles sonnent aussi fortement en nous. D'autres se serait marié, nous en signe de serments éternel, j'ai fait de toi un démon nous somme unis pour l'éternité maudits certes mais ensemble.

-Oui, je sais.

Et toujours, tu confirmes nous avons besoin de rien d'autre que la présence de l'autre.

-Débarrasse, toi de ces gants et allons donc faire une partie d'échec.

Nous sommes des diables fous des diables passionnés des diables dépendants de l'autre.

Qui était celui que j'ai tué déjà ? Je commence à l'oublier, il ne vaut pas la peine que je m'attarde sur son souvenir. La partie d'échec à venir m'est bien plus importante, je jette les gants de même que j'oublie totalement ou presque le souvenir de la personne a qui appartient ce sang.

Allons y j'ai une partie d'échec et un diable d'amant qui m'attends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit financier de mes écrits. Le manga et les personnages sont à Yana Tobosco !**

**Je remercier ma correctrice à qui je dédie ce chapitre.  
><strong>

**Mais bien sur j'espere aussi qu'il plaira a toutes mes autres lecteurs ou ****lectrice. **

**Je termine cette note en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

**Promenade**.

Doucement, silencieusement, d'un pas léger, caractéristique des démons, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris perle tenant un petit chiot blanc aux taches caramel se déplaçait vers la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son amant.

Si Sebastian le voyait, il allait encore l'énerver ! Encore deux pas et c'était bon !  
>Alors qu'il allait faire le dernier, deux bras fins, mais puissants, se refermèrent sur sa taille la ramenant contre un torse tout aussi puissant.<p>

« - Tu vas où ainsi ? »

Le ton employé était à la fois curieux, amusé et tendre.

« - Je vais promener Jésus, il doit se dégourdir les pattes !

- Hum, je savais que prendre un cabot était une mauvaise idée, à cause de lui, on doit sortir plus souvent ! »

Le brun adressa un regard mauvais au petit chiot blotti dans les bras de son maitre nullement inquiet du regard qui lui fut lancé. Après tout il n'avait rien à craindre dans les bras de son maitre.  
>Et c'était reparti ! Le principal sujet de discorde du couple était de devoir sortir promener le chien !<p>

Lâchant un soupir teinté d'ennui, le cendré déposa le chien au sol puis se tourna vers son amant, la laisse toujours en main, et, d'un mouvement vif, il la passa derrière le cou du brun tirant dessus afin que leurs visages soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« - Écoutes-moi bien Sebastian Michaelis ! Tu as eu ton stupide matou et je ne me suis pas plains sur la litière, sur les jouets, sur les arbres à chats et sur les boulettes de papier que tu t'amuses à faire en déchirant les pages de mes livres sois dit en passant ! Alors à ton tour de faire des efforts à propos de Jésus ! »

Son ancien maitre le grondait ! Lui ! Un puissant démon ! Un diable de plus de 500 ans était grondé par un jeune démon d'à peine 150 ans ! Son maitre, si jeune, si noble, si beau qui le regardait l'œil brillant de colère et de détermination.

Dans leur étrange couple aucun des deux n'était soumis. Non. Ils étaient tous les deux dominants, et ils essayaient de le prouver à la moindre occasion. Ce qui arrivait très souvent. Mais voir son maitre, le regard bleu azur, glacé, presque collé contre lui, les lèvres si tentantes près des siennes, lui donnait des envies de faire autre chose que répliquer.

La respiration du brun s'accéléra, il commençait à grogner. Décidément, le moindre geste alimentait toujours plus son envie. Le cendré senti bien que le diable était à deux doigts de lui faire honneur, s'il pouvait dire ça, mais pas question de finir cette dispute ainsi !

« - De plus, ton matou s'entend très bien avec mon chien, tu ne peux pas le nier, ils font tout ensemble que ce soit jouer ou faire des bêtises ! »

En effet, ces deux là aimaient autant partager leurs jeux que faire des bêtises en communs. Et le spacieux appartement était un terrain de jeu tout trouvé pour eux. Un meuble neuf ne le restait jamais très longtemps. Espèrerons toutefois que cela s'arrangera quand ils auront un peu plus grandit.

Les visages des deux démons étaient si proches que le souffle de l'un venait effleurer l'autre. Ce souffle donnait la sensation délicieuse de souffler sur des braises encore brulantes. Des braises qui n'attendaient que ça pour déclencher un nouveau feu.

Les mains du plus vieux commençaient à bouger sur le corps svelte du plus jeune en redessinant les courbes, que l'ancien majordome connaissait par cœur, faisant gémir son amant. Ses mains si habiles commençaient déjà à laisser apparaître des morceaux de peau ça et là. Le diable se délectait d'avance à l'idée que ses lèvres et sa langue emprunteraient sous peu le même chemin.

Le cendré se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses gémissements très difficilement. Non non ! Pas question de terminer leurs disputes ainsi ! Il connaissait trop bien son amant qui aimait régler tout problème par cette situation.

« - Sebastian ! »  
>La voix essaya de se faire froide et dure ; alors que les mains se resserraient sur la laisse rapprochant encore plus son visage à celui du brun. Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par une courte distance. Si courte, qu'il aurait suffit que la langue d'un des démons lape les lèvres devant lui.<p>

La respiration de Ciel devenait haletante, il sentit qu'il allait très vite céder.

« - N'oublie surtout pas qui est le maitre ici ! »

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. En effet ! Qui était le maitre ici ? Lui ou le cendré? Pour être honnête, chacun était le maitre de l'autre. Mais puisque son compagnon voulait une fois de plus jouer à ça, il allait répondre.

« - Si on allait en discuter dans la chambre … my lord ? »

Le ton clairement taquin était un signe de défi. Ciel n'avait pas changé sur un point : il aimait toujours les défis et y répondait toujours.

Jésus étant occupé à faire surement une nouvelle bêtise avec Lucifer, il pouvait donc attendre avant de le promener.

D'un mouvement sec, l'ancien comte tira sur la laisse plaquant les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Il n'hésita pas à mordiller celles-ci, à les malmener. Puis il arrêta le baiser à l' instant où celui-ci allait devenir plus intense.

Lâchant la laisse, il la laissa tomber au sol puis se déroba des bras de son amant, un petit sourire en coin.

Sebastian grogna d'impatience, de frustration et de désir. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récupérer encore plus de la saveur de son amant. Plus ! Encore plus ! Il en voulait plus !

« - Ton maitre attend de voir de quoi est capable son diable de majordome ! »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis empoigna le bras du plus jeune l'entrainant dans la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Jésus sache patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin sortir ! Alors quel meuble vont-ils attaquer? Le canapé en cuir tout neuf ou bien la table basse en chêne massif ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit financier de mes écrits. Le manga et les personnages sont à Yana Tobosco !**

**Je remercier ma correctrice qui a encore une fois rendu lisible ce chapitre.**

**Cette fois-ci j'ai voulu montré un coter plus sombre des sentiments de Sebastian pour son maitre.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews je suis heureuse que tant de personnes apprécie cette fic. Mille merci à vous.**

**Je termine cette note en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

**Ce qui m'a décidé.**

Sébastian fixait son amant qui somnolait tranquillement sur le canapé, la tête reposant sur ses genoux. Sa main passant sans cesse dans les doux cheveux cendré .Il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ce dernier. Toutes ces vies qu'il avait ôtées pour lui. Il pensait aussi à toutes les fois où il avait failli tuer l'ancienne fiancée de Ciel.

Comme ce jour, il y a plus d'un siècle. Ce jour où il s'était enfin décidé.

_**Flash-back : **_

Je me surprends encore à te contempler. Tu me fais l'effet d'un poison. Tu m'as empoisonné, tu m'as drogué, tu m'as envoûté!

Je te déteste, je te hais pour ce que tu m'as fait!

Moi un diable, je suis attaché à un humain. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais me défaire de ça. À vrai dire, j'ai essayé tellement de fois, mais tout ce que ça a fait, c'est me rendre encore plus dépendant, plus insatiable de toi!

Je te hais pour tout ça, mais cela alimente encore plus l'autre sentiment que je te dévoue.

J'ai enfin compris que ce que je ressens n'est pas de l'affection ni du simple désir. Non, je ressens la passion du diable.

J'en avais déjà entendu parler, mais jamais je ne l'avais ressenti. Si seulement tu me comprenais, si seulement tu me disais ce que je souhaite tant entendre, je serais enfin comblé. Ces mots que je rêve d'entendre qui me rassasieraient bien plus que n'importe quelle âme.

J'ai un tel besoin, un tel désir, une telle envie de toi ! Soit je te possède, soit je tuerais autour de toi pour qu'il ne te reste que moi.

Comme tu le sais, je suis un diable, mais plus que ça désormais, je suis un diable fou ! Un diable maudit ! L'amour, c'est trop fade. Non. Je te dévoue un autre sentiment, celui du diable!

Je rêve du jour où tu ne seras rien qu'à moi, ou tu ne regarderas que moi, que tu ne parleras qu'à moi et que tu ne penseras qu'à moi. Je veux que tout ton être, y compris tes sentiments, m'appartiennent. Je veux que tout ce qui est toi, soit a moi!

Je t'aurais Ciel Phantomhive, je t'aurais et crois-moi, ce jour là, plus jamais je te laisserais partir de mon étreinte!

Je suis prêt à tout pour toi. D'ailleurs, ton âme ne me servira plus de repas, non, je vais faire de toi _mon démon !_

Tu seras aussi fou que moi! Tu pourras peut-être alors me comprendre! Et nous serons ensemble rien que toi et moi pour l'éternité! Un démon qui sera à jamais lié à moi. Un être démoniaque qui ne vivra que pour moi et avec moi!

Je te vois sourire. Un sourire presque vrai, que tu ne réserves qu'à cette petite blonde! Je la hais! Je la méprise! Je veux la tuer, lui ôter chaque morceau de corps pour la faire disparaître!

Je ne supporte plus de te voir proche d'elle! La jalousie me dévore, mes mains tremblent, tant elles veulent s'enfoncer dans la chair de cette gamine! Je veux me débarrasser d'elle, je souhaite que plus rien n'existe d'elle! Pas même son souvenir!

Tu prends soin d'elle, elle est la seule personne avec qui tu te montres un tant soit peu attentionné. Je l'entends rire en secouant la tête. Ses cheveux, ses couettes ridicules, j'aimerai les lui arracher! Ses yeux qui te regardent! J'aimerais les coudre pour que plus jamais ils ne te voient ! Pour que plus jamais ils ne croisent les tiens!

Je veux lui ôter sa langue et ses lèvres, car ils ne cessent de t'appeler! Ils t'appellent toi! Toi qui es mien!

Tu ne peux savoir tout ce que j'imagine pour la tuer ! Mettre du poison dans son thé ? Lui trancher la gorge ? La noyer ? Non mieux ! Remplir une baignoire de soude et d'acide puis la jeter dedans!

Oh oui, ce serait tellement agréable pour moi de la voir se dissoudre dans ces liquides. De la voir devenir un amas de chair décomposées par les produits! De la voir devenir un squelette! Elle disparaîtra pour toujours ! Si elle n'était plus là, tu ne lui sourirais plus, tu ne la regarderais plus, tu ne passerais plus aucun moment avec!

Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Je veux la tuer. Et pendant qu'elle souffrirait, je lui dirais combien je te veux! Combien tu es mien ! Que jamais tu ne l'as aimé ! Qu'elle n'est pour toi qu'un résidu de ton enfance! Qu'elle n'est qu'un pion sur ton échiquier. Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, ce n'est pas non plus tout à fait faux!

Je suis sûr que cela la ferait souffrir et lui briserait son stupide cœur!

J'ai imaginé tellement de scénarios! J'ai songé tellement de fois au moment où je la tuerais! Du moment où je briserais tout d'elle! Que plus rien ne puisse vous relier toi et elle!

Elle dit t'aimer! Elle te le hurle mais personne ne peux éprouver plus de sentiments que moi à ton égard! Ce qu'elle dit ressentir ne représente rien face aux sentiments qui me rongent!

Un être démoniaque comme moi n'est pas sensé avoir un cœur et encore moins d'éprouver des sentiment ; pourtant toi... oui toi tu as fait naitre un cœur dans mon être et tu l'as empoisonné de sentiments! Tu l'as conçu, tu l'as crée et il n'est donc que justice qu'il t'appartienne!

Tout mon être t'est désormais destiné ! Alors elle et ses ridicules marques d'amour ; elle qui se vante d'être ta fiancé ; d'être celle qui partagera ta vie ; je veux la détruire! Je veux qu'elle devienne une offrande de sang que je te ferais! Une offrande pour te prouver que mes paroles, mes sentiments sont plus vrais et plus puissants que tout le reste!

Une vie en offrande une vie proche de toi!

J'halète, tant je suis animé par les sentiments de jalousie, de rage, de haine, de mépris et ...

D'envie. Oui, même si je me dégoûte de l'avouer, je l'envie, car avec elle, tu sembles apaisé et jamais tu n'as montré un tel visage avec moi! Je suis le seul, je dois être le seul à qui tu dévoues tes sentiments! Je dois être le seul avec qui tu te montres aussi calme et paisible! Je dois être le seul qui occupe tes pensées! Je dois être le seul dans chaque parcelle de ta vie!

Je hais le fait qu'elle te soit désignée comme fiancée! Ce mot associé à elle, me rempli de fureur. Tout ce qui la concerne me noie dans une rage sans limite! Elle n'a rien qui puisse rivaliser avec moi!

Elle s'imagine déjà à ton bras dans une magnifique robe blanche! Jamais je ne laisserais faire ça! Si elle continue à se tenir aussi près de toi, tout ce qu'elle portera de blanc prochainement sera un linceul!

Elle croit vraiment qu'elle a ce qui faut pour te satisfaire? Pour te combler? Non, jamais elle ne pourra surpasser celui que je suis!  
>Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'a rien à t'offrir! Alors que moi je peux tout te donner! Je peux exaucer chacun de tes désirs!<p>

Chacune de tes paroles, chacun de tes souhaits, je peux tout exaucer alors qu'elle ; elle n'a rien à part le prestige de son nom de famille ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine pleurnicheuse, capricieuse et insupportable avec ses hurlements!

Je veux être le seul! Je **dois** être le seul! Au risque, sinon, de devenir encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà! Je suis prêt à tout! Le monde n'est qu'une broutille à mes yeux! Je le détruirais s'il le faut! Tout comme je tuerais cette blonde qui te sert de cousine! S'il le faut, je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant!

Mais toi, je ne te blesserais jamais! Oh non! Tu m'es bien trop précieux, mais ceux autour de toi souffriront. Ma décision est prise! Dès que ta cousine sera partie, le diable viendra te parler.  
>Si tu acceptes, je te comblerais de toutes les manières possibles.<p>

Une demande, un désir, un souhait, je t'accorderais tout. J'userais de tous mes pouvoirs démoniaques pour te contenter! Si tu le veux, je suis prêt à mettre ce monde à tes pieds!

Tu peux tout posséder, tu peux tout avoir, tu peux tout me demander! Je ne te refuserais rien tant que tu es à moi! Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire pour toi! Demande-moi le paradis et l'enfer si tu le veux!

Je ne vis désormais que pour toi! Je ne cesserais jamais de t'être dévoué, de t'être fidèle. Je prendrais soin de te le prouver jour après jour! Pour l'éternité!

Mais si tu te refuses à moi, je détruirais tout autour de toi jusqu'à ce que je reste le seul à tes cotés . Et tu seras bien obligé de m'accepter. J'userais de tout les pouvoirs dont je dispose pour que ton regard s'ancre dans le mien ; pour que tes lèvres ne prononce que mon nom ; pour que ton être entier s'enchaîne au mien!

À toi de sauver ou de détruire le monde!

_**Retour au présent : **_

« - Tu as accepté d'être mien! Tu m'as juré d'être à moi pour l'éternité! »

La voix raisonna à la fois comme une déclaration et comme une évidence.

Ciel sourit en ouvrant ses yeux. Le saphir et le lilas s'encrèrent dans les rubis de son amant.

Le plus jeune se redressa, posant une main sur la joue du brun, caressant du pouce la commissure de ses lèvres.

« - Je suis à toi oui, c'est vrai, mais toi aussi, tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi! »

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre ces mots étaient aussi délicieux à dire qu'à entendre.

Ciel est à Sébastian autant que Sébastian est à Ciel l'un et l'autre le savent. Cela leur est bien suffisant. Elizabeth n'avait pas eu la moindre chance face au démon qu'il était. Ni elle ni personne ne pourra se mettre entre eux. Si quelqu'un osait le faire alors... Cette personne se condamnera à une mort certaine.


End file.
